Michael
by Andy Pierrot
Summary: Y ahí estaban una vez más, ambos teams peleándose por una razón más que estúpida. Y por increíble que fuera, Cartman no estaba involucrado. Era increíble lo que podría llegar a hacer una persona que ni siquiera existe.


Michael*

Sabía que en South Park pasaba de todo, pero ella no era de involucrarse en nada de las tonterías que montaban los demás chicos de grados superiores. Y realmente no debió prestarle importancia a lo que acontecía en el patio de la escuela, pero la cosa cambio cuando vieron a ciertos chicos de su grupo.

-¿Que se supone que sucede aquí?

Ruby frunció el ceño, Filmore miro a todos sus compañeros esperando que alguien le respondiera ya que no solían prestarle atención a este tipo de cosas, pero inesperadamente la chica de las coletas se había detenido abruptamente al ver algo entre la multitud. Karen miraba preocupada lo que acontecía frente a ellos, no se involucraba en las peleas ya que los de su grupo eran amigables y solían defenderse unos a otros si se metían con su clase, la menor del grupo que era Flora se mantenía escondida detrás del atleta viendo todo con timidez.

-No lo sé, pero detendré esta pendejada ahora.-declaró la menor de los Tucker dirigiéndose a la multitud donde resaltaban dos chicos peli negros que mantenían una lucha de puños.

Stan Marsh pasaba su antebrazo por su boca limpiando la sangre de su labio roto y tocando por accidente su amoratado ojo, pero dejó en claro que no se rendiría al volver al frente con los puños en alto. Craig Tucker tenía la mejilla de un increíble color morado, así como algunos rasguños en el cuello, pero al igual que el otro, poco le importaba y volvía a las andadas plantándole frente a Marsh. El adicto al café parecía que había entrado en un coma nervioso ya que constantemente soltaba golpes a diestra y siniestra sin darse cuenta de a quien golpeaba, Kyle que intentaba entablar una conversación con el novio de Craig, había terminado con un golpe en su hombro al igual que el rubio ya que Broflovski también reaccionó por reflejo defendiéndose.

Clyde se mantenía oculto detrás de Token ya que no quería recibir uno de los famosos derechazos de Tweek, y el afroamericano intentaba calmar los lloriqueos del castaño, así como también alejarlos del grupo, pero era imposible con la multitud a sus espaldas que hacían bulla. Cartman se mantenía encima de un árbol grabando todo con su cámara y soltando comentarios que avivaban más la pelea y el odio de ambos peli negros, Kenny que al igual que Token y Clyde, había terminado dentro del círculo de la pelea, cubría al pequeño Stotch que en un principio tuvo la idea de hacer entrar en razón a los chicos líderes de Teams, pero parece que mandó su plan al diablo cuando el inmortal le tapó el paso y le sugirió que no se involucrara.

En un extremo de la muchedumbre que era mayoritariamente chicas asiáticas, Gregory estaba junto a El Topo y ambos parecían comentar algo de una apuesta ya que el rubio señalaba al chico de suéter café y en la otra mano sostenía un par de billetes, Christope le daba caladas a su cigarrillo y con un movimiento de cabeza señalo al otro peli negro sacando también unos billetes de su bolsillo. Y en el otro extremo estaba Damien que de vez en cuando prendía fuego en sus palmas y miraba con interés a ambos chicos, Pip se mantenía muy cerca del anticristo, tanto que se aferraba a su brazo por que las chicas parecían hacer cada vez más pequeño el circulo de pelea.

Pero como se dijo antes, nada de esto era nuevo ni les interesaba a un grado menor como ellos, pero obviamente todo cambio cuando Ruby vio en la multitud a sus compañeros de clase: Ike y Georgie. El canadiense extrañamente miraba enojado al novio de Tucker, lo cual era muy raro porque hasta donde sabían ellos, el menor de los Broflovski no conocía o sabía nada del adicto a la cafeína, el chico peli negro mantenía agarrado de la cintura a un pequeño gótico que intentaba librarse del agarre del atleta, pero fallaba inútilmente por que el maldito de su novio era un estúpido deportista.

La chica a penas entrada en la adolescencia miraba con una mueca inmutable a ambos chicos de ojos azules que seguían en su lucha intentando tirar al otro al suelo, y sabía que no le prestarían atención a menos que dijera algo muy estúpido o muy convincente, finalmente opto por la excusa más vieja del libro.

-¡EL DIRECTOR PC SE ACERCA!

Todo pareció surgir al instante. Craig y Stan se levantaron, el chico del pompón rojo se levantó como bala, conocía de sobra los castigos del director "Políticamente correcto", el del chullo lo hizo a su ritmo, que era lento y casi con pereza, mientras miraba con enojo a Marsh y le sacaba su famoso dedo a todos. Tweek no soporto la presión y dio unos pasos hacia su novio antes de caer en la inconsciencia, suerte que Tucker logro atraparlo antes de que cayera, Kyle se acercó a su novio para intentar curar los múltiples golpes que le había dejado su oponente. Clyde casi se desmaya al escuchar eso, y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque Token actuó por reflejo y lo sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo, hubiera salido corriendo pero no podía abandonar al castaño en ese estado de nervios. Cartman también entro en alerta y su brusquedad al querer bajarse y huir rápido, causo que la rama en la que estaba se rompiera y lo hiciera caer, ocasionando que soltara groserías en más de 4 idiomas, Kenny suspiro de alivio porque eso solo significaba que esto se detendría, y un castigo del director PC no era nada comparado con las muertes que vivía o que tuviera pase VIP al infierno y al cielo, Butters se puso más nervioso y se ocultó detrás de él inmortal, no quería otro castigo, si sus padres descubrían que "estuvo" en un pelea, lo castigarían por un año.

Gregory susurro un "shit" y se adentró un poco en la multitud prácticamente desapareciendo en el instante, el francés tiro su cigarrillo al piso y lo apagó de un pisotón antes de adentrar su pala en la multitud para abrirse paso y huir junto al inglés. Damien soltó un suspiro molesto y abrió un portal con un movimiento de su mano desapareciendo en el acto junto a Pip que se aferró todavía más al brazo del anticristo pareciendo sanguijuela. Ike pareció entrar en un estado de supervivencia porque prácticamente cargo al gótico al estilo princesa y como pudo salió de la multitud, pero al verlos, corrió hacia ellos y una vez estuvo seguro de que estaban bien, depósito en el suelo al de ojos grises que nada más tocar tierra, le dio un empujón y se colocó al lado de Karen.

Al darse cuenta de que fueron engañados, todos voltearon a ver a Ruby que había soltado tan escandaloso grito. La de ojos azules solo les dedico su típica seña a todos y exigió saber que sucedía.

-¿Qué diablos paso aquí?

Craig sabía que todos en la escuela eran unos cobardes, así que tuvo que ser él el que explicara su punto de vista, por más flojera que le daba.

-Todo lo inicio la puta de Marsh.

-¡Hey!-se quejó el peli rojo.

-Cállate. Como decía, estaba en la mañana con Tweek y...

Flash Back:

 _-¡C-craig!.-llamó el rubio que se mantenía a su lado mientras guardaba sus libros en el casillero._

 _El peli negro se dio vuelta para tomar los libros que un nervioso rubio intentaba sostener sin dejarlos caer por los constantes temblores que tenía._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-¡S-se me t-terminó el c-café!-le dijo agitando su termo ya vació._

 _El oji azul ya sabía que seguía después de que su novio dijera esas palabras, esa conversación estaba más que trillada, todas las mañanas era lo mismo, su pareja se terminaba su café antes de que dieran inicio las clases y parecía entrar en un colapso nervioso que lo llevaba a parlotear de que si no tomaba su preciada droga terminaría con un paro cardíaco que lo llevaría a la inconsciencia por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y así los alíens aprovecharían que él no estuviera alerta, para aliarse con el gobierno y darle fin a la paz humana. Por razones obvias, Tweek no dejaría que eso pasase. Y para evitar toda la conversación que ya se sabía de memoria, Craig recurrió a lo único que podría darle paz al menor._

 _-¡Sin café me dará un...!_

 _-Tweek.-le interrumpió el otro antes de que empezara con su cuento._

 _-¡¿G-gha?!_

 _-Te compraré café, solo espera en el patio, ¿de acuerdo?-el peli negro pensó que su novio podría calmarse un poco si salía a tomar algo de aire fresco._

 _-¡S-si!-el rubio pareció tranquilizarse un poco y hasta le regalo una tímida sonrisa._

 _El mayor le dio un suave apretón en las manos al oji verde como una muestra de cariño marca Craig, después lo soltó para ir por la droga del menor._ _Una vez tenía el envase de café en su mano y se hallaba caminando hacia el patio, iba considerando seriamente en limitarle el consumo de café a su novio, sabía que tenía un problema con eso gracias a sus padres que le comenzaron a dar café desde que tenía dos años, así que tendría que investigar con que otra cosa podría remplazar la droga del rubio pero que fuera algo menos dañino. Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos de buscar un sustituto bebible para el rubio, que no notó el círculo de gente que se comenzaba a formar en medio del patio, cuando salió de su ensoñación y quiso ver a los desgraciados que estaban involucrados en una pelea, se quedó hecho piedra cuando vio de quien se trataba. Era su nervioso novio gritándose con el judío de Marsh, Tweek parecía estar enojado preguntándole algo con molestia al peli rojo, Kyle se mostró confundido ante lo que le dijo el cafeinomano, pero eso no le importaba a Tucker, lo que le encabrono fue algo más que claro. El judío le había gritado a SU novio, y eso si que no lo iba a permitir, nadie molestaba a Tweek y vivía para contarlo._

 _-¡Hey, puta!-grito aproximándose a los chicos que eran el centro de atención._

 _Kyle dio un respingo al escuchar el llamado del protector del rubio y dio un paso atrás. Tweek soltó uno de sus característicos quejidos._

 _-¡¿Cómo le dijiste?!-se escuchó el reclamo de Marsh caminando hacia ellos._

 _Carajo, rodó los ojos con molestia, su día mejoraba a cada segundo._

Fin del Flash Back:

Ruby levanto una ceja ante lo contado por su hermano. Pudo haberse saltado el cuento diario de su pareja.

-¿Que se supone que le ponen al café?-pregunto Filmore pretendiendo que solo la escuchara Georgie. Pero él no se caracterizaba por ser discreto.

Karen que no aguanto el silencio que se infundió y miro al otro peli negro que seguía callado, porque ella quería saber que seguía.

-¿Y qué fue lo que viste tú?-pregunto la castaña con educación.

Stan frunció el ceño al recordar por que se había metido a pelear por su novio.

-Al llegar a la escuela...

Flash Back:

 _-¿Es en serio?-pregunto el peli negro._

 _-Claro que sí, ellas no se darán cuenta.-aseguro Cartman._

 _-Te digo que Wendy lo hará.-comento Kenny que tenía abrazado a Butters._

 _-¡S-salchichas, Eric! No deberías molestar a las niñas.-dijo el rubio frotándose los nudillos._

 _El oji azul se encontraba en los baños con Kenny, Butters, y el gordo. Había llegado a la escuela junto con su novio, pero lo había notado algo callado y enojado en el transcurso del autobús escolar, nada más llegar, el judío le dijo que lo veía en la clase y salió al patio, el de pompón rojo no sabía que tenía, pero Kyle era alguien inteligente y sabía que lo que le molestara, lo arreglaría. Cuando entro al baño para hacer sus necesidades, se vio interceptado por el inmortal y su pareja, que discutían con el gordo acerca de otra idiotez, y para no hacerles el cuento largo, dejo que le explicaran de qué iba la cosa._

 _-Cállate Butters. Esta cámara nos dará la vista privilegiada del vestidor de chicas._

 _Stan rodó los ojos ante la idea de su amigo, todo porque el "fuertecito" tuvo la idea al verlo en un programa de bromas anoche y pretendía hacerse famoso en el internet con ese vídeo. El chico dio por la paz que tendría que aguantarse hasta la hora de receso ya que los maestros eran estrictos en cuanto a permisos fuera de clase se trataba, y no quería orinar con un pervertido, un travestí, y un racista presentes._

 _-Kenny, nos vemos en el patio.-se despidió haciendo un vago gesto con la mano._

 _Por el camino al salón vio lo usual, el inglés y el francés con su pala hablaban de una conspiración, Damien jugaba malabares con fuego y Pip estaba su lado con un extintor por si la escuela llegaba quemarse, nada más que rutina. No le presto mayor atención hasta que escucho el nombre de su pareja en una conversación de unos chiquillos de cuarto grado._

 _-¿El adicto al café y el judío?-pregunto un castaño._

 _-¡Si, en el patio de la escuela, Kyle y Tweek se están peleando!-le contesto el otro niño antes de llevárselo arrastrando de la mano para presenciar la pelea._

 _Inmediatamente, el chico salió tras los menores y vio a una multitud que se formaba alrededor de dos personas, alcanzo a distinguir un ushanka verde que resaltaba y al acercarse,_ _Stan diviso a lo lejos a su adorable novio que parecía pelear con el novio de Tucker, y el más que nadie conocía como era su chico, Kyle no pelearía con nadie si no se lo mereciera, así que declaro que el rubio tenía la culpa aunque no sabía de qué._

 _-¡Hey, puta!-escucho el reclamo del novio del cafeinomano que llego al lado del rubio._

 _El enojo recorrió todo su ser en un segundo, ¡Nadie insultaba a su Kyle!_

 _-¡¿Cómo le dijiste?!-reclamo captando la atención de los otros-¡No le digas así a Kyle!_

 _Y lo que paso después, fue que ambos lanzaron el primer golpe al mismo tiempo._

Fin del Flash Back:

Todos en el patio se miraron unos a otros, eso no había resolvió nada. Georgie se dio un "facepalm" ante la idiotez de su "cuñado".

-Claro, entonces...ni siquiera saben de qué va esto.-dijo Filmore mirando a ambos.

Criag miro a otro lado con aburrimiento mientras le entregaba el café a su novio que había despertado hace unos segundos y le agradeció con un rápido beso en la mejilla, Stan se sonrojo un poco ya que ciertamente estaba peleando por algo que no sabía de qué iba, Kyle se mantenía enojando aun. Clyde que se había recompuesto hace rato, se llevó la mano a la barbilla, tampoco tenía idea de por qué se habían peleado en primer lugar. Token suspiro con cansancio porque sabía que pensaba el castaño, solamente se dejó guiar por el amante de los tacos al centro de la pelea.

-Yo tengo una idea de que va esto.-dijo McCormick.

Todos voltearon a verlo esperando su respuesta.

-Y concuerdo con Kyle. Esto es culpa de Tweek.-el chico del chullo lo miro con enojo, alguien moriría hoy y Kenny ya acepto su destino, perdería su cita con Butters.

En ese momento, Wendy pareció darse cuenta de algo y camino molesta hacia el gordo de Cartman.

-¡Culón, ¿ibas a poner una cámara en los vestidores de las chicas?!-pregunto enojada manteniendo agarrado al otro del cuello de su camisa.

-¡No te importa, puta!-maldijo internamente el "fuertecito" por qué el hippie había revelado su plan.

-Pues entonces escuchemos la versión de Tweek.-dijo la pequeña rubia del grupo.

-¡E-es muc-cha pres-sión!-el rubio se aferró al brazo de su novio al sentir los ojos de todos puestos en su persona.

Flash Back:

 _El chico vio cómo su novio desaparecía por el pasillos en busca de su preciada bebida, realmente agradecía tener un novio tan atento, muchos creían que su pareja era alguien que no le interesaba conocer a nadie, solo le gustaba la rutina aburrida y al único que le permitía otra expresión fuera del enojo o aburrimiento era el...y tenían razón...pero además de eso también era comprensivo, un poco cariñoso y sobreprotector, pero nadie tenía que saber eso, ¡Porque si lo sabían, varias niñas llenas de pijos querrían quitárselo y le pegarían sus gérmenes a su novio volviéndolo marica y después niña, se cambiaría de sexo y buscaría carne vendiéndose como prostituta y acarrearía una enfermedad que lo conduciría lentamente a la muerte!. ¡Él no quería eso!. Así que salió disparado hacia el patio para esperar a Craig y evitar que cualquier empalagosa niña se le acercara y le metiera idea locas para cambiarse de sexo._

 _Cuando llego, se mantuvo pensando en varios escenarios que podrían pasar si de repente se desataba la apocalipsis zombie en la escuela y cuál sería el mejor escondite. Estuvo tan metido en sus pensamientos que no vio al peli rojo acercarse a paso decidido hacia él._

 _-¡Tweek!_

 _Sintió_ _como se le paralizaba el corazón por un segundo._

 _-¡Gha, no me m-mates!-se cubrió la cabeza por si acaso._

 _-¡Quiero que dejes de meterle ideas raras a las niñas, tus problemas afectan a mi hermano!_

 _El chico no sabía de qué hablaba el otro, ¡tal vez porque eran un espía del gobierno!. Kyle le miraba con molestia mientras se mantenía plantado frente al rubio con las manos en la cadera, como lo hacía su madre cuando estaba a punto de regañar._

 _-¡N-no me a-atraparas con v-vida!-el oji verde se dio la vuelta dispuesto a huir pero el otro le detuvo sosteniéndolo de la muñeca._

 _-¡No huirás, aclararas el problema del amante de Craig, ahora!_

 _El rubio se apartó de su agarre como si la mano del peli rojo quemara. Frunció el ceño al reconocer el nombre prohibido. Y mientras pensaba como era que el judío conocía al inmencionado, la verdad pareció golpearlo en la cara._

 _-¡Te e-envió ese b-bastardo!. ¡Conspirador!_

 _-¿Qué?-pregunto al sentir que perdía el hilo de la conversación._

 _De un momento a otro, el rubio se había quedado callado y despertaba de su trance acusándolo de que conspiraba con alguien que no conocía._

 _-¡Hey, puta!-los dos voltearon para ver al novio de Tweek acercarse con un café en mano._

Fin del Flash Back:

Todas las chicas comenzaron a hacer alboroto porque tenían una idea de a qué se refería el amante del café. Criag levanto una ceja con molestia y observo como su novio parecía volverse un manojo de nervios y enojo ante la imaginaria mención de ese nombre. Filmore, que parecía ser el más confundido de su grupo, fue el que dio a conocer la idea colectiva.

-No entendí.

Ruby ignoro lo que dijo Filmore y solo volteo a ver a los otros compañeros de su hermano esperando una explicación mejor, eso nuevamente no aclaro un carajo y las clases estaban por empezar. El chico del chullo miro incrédulo a su novio.

-¿Prostituirme? ¿Cambio de sexo?

-¡P-puede s-ser posible!-el nervioso rubio siguió bebiendo su café.

-Comprobamos que el tipo fuma marihuana.-se escuchó a alguien decir entre la multitud. Craig les dedico a todos su bonito dedo.

Ike siguió mirando con molestia a las chicas, más aun a las asiáticas, y mientras lo hacía, se acercó "discretamente" al menor y lo abrazo por la espalda. Georgie solo volvió a nuevamente tratar de liberarse del peli negro, en momentos como esos, maldecía a Filmore por convencer a Ike de unirse al equipo basketball.

-Kyle.-llamo Flora al de ojos verdes-Habías dicho de ideas raras que las chicas le metían a tu hermano. ¿A qué te referías?-pregunto tímidamente ahora ocultándose detrás de Karen.

El de ushanka suspiro con cansancio, esto estaba tomando mucho tiempo, y no quería llegar tarde.

-Pues verán, ayer en la noche...

Flash Back:

 _Un peli rojo se encontraba medio recostado en el sillón, sosteniendo su computadora portátil en sus piernas, tenía una presentación de historia que era para el siguiente lunes, y como no quería estar haciéndolo el domingo en la noche, y sabía que sus amigos saldrían con alguna tontería el fin de semana, se adelantó al trabajo y ya le estaba dando los últimos toques. Cuando de pronto la puerta de su casa se vio abruptamente abierta por un enojado canadiense que venía mojado de pies a cabeza._

 _-¡Estoy harto!-grito Ike lanzando su empapada mochila al lado del sillón y sentándose en el suelo para no mojar nada._

 _Kyle dejo su jugo y computadora de lado, para atender a su hermano menor. Se levantó y se retiró por unos segundos para volver con una toalla y dejarla caer sobre la cabeza del menor. El peli negro le agradeció y comenzó a secarse la cabeza, el mayor se sentó a su lado, listo para la explicación._

 _-¿Que sucedió?-pregunto al ver como el de suéter azul volvía a fruncir el ceño, seguramente recordando algo._

 _-Asiáticas. Eso es lo que sucedió.-declaro dejando de secarse._

 _El de ojos verdes hizo una mueca de confusión, sabía que las chicas asiáticas eran problemáticas, pero realmente no le habían hecho nada a nadie, y el más que nadie, sabía que su hermano era muy paciente y tolerante, además de mente muy abierta como para salir con el menor de la pandilla de góticos. Y ya que pensaba en eso, casi le dio un infarto cuando se enteró que su tierno hermanito se hizo novio de un chico que siempre vestía de negro y cargaba una navaja en su bolsillo a todas horas, pero todos esos pensamientos de mala influencia se esfumaron cuando cacho por error a su hermano devorándole la boca a su novio detrás de la escuela. Resulto que quien "dominaba" en la relación era su "tierno" hermano, y no "la mala influencia" gótica. Una semana después de aquel incidente, les confeso a los menores lo que vio y le pidió perdón a Georgie, ese día fue la primera vez que vio a un gótico tan avergonzado en su vida, con decir que el menor le quito un cono de helado a un niño y se lo estampo a su novio en la cara antes de irse maldiciendo._

 _-No entiendo que quieres decir.-finalizo el mayor después de unos segundos._

 _-¡Las asiáticas me roban a mi novio!-reclamo el menor estampando los puños en el suelo._

 _Kyle abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Qué ellas hacían que?. Ike decidió explicarle mejor cuando capto la confusión y sorpresa en el rostro de su hermano._

 _-¡Todo es culpa de Tweek!-volvió a decir el peli negro-¡El empezó cuando reclamo lo del amante de su novio y ahora las chicas me quitan a Georgie!_

 _El oji verde volvió a sorprenderse, entonces se trataba de la persona con quien Criag le vio la cara a su rubio novio. Y Kyle como buen hermano mayor, no dejaría que problemas ajenos le afectaran a Ike a tan joven edad, no quería que las cosas se torcieran tan locas como cuando Cartman trajo la paz a los israelíes e islamitas. El mayor dejo su mano en el hombro del aun molesto canadiense y le dedico una sonrisa._

 _-Hablare con Tweek de esto.-el menor le sonrió._

 _Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos que fue roto nuevamente por la pareja de Stan._

 _-A todo esto...¿por qué llegaste así?-pregunto refiriéndose a la humedad de sus ropas._

 _El peli negro pareció oscurecer su mirada por unos segundos._

 _-No quieres saber..._

Fin del Flash Back:

Karen se llevó una mano a la cabeza porque todo esto ya la comenzaba a estresar un poco. Georgie ahora miraba a su novio con más odio, Ike desviaba la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa, no hacía falta que su hermano mencionara lo del besuqueo intenso detrás de la escuela. Kyle seguía con los brazos en jarra mientras Stan trataba de calmarlo inútilmente.

-Carajo.-todos voltearon a ver a Ruby que fruncía el ceño volviendo sus manos puños-¡Digan algo más útil!

Tweek se espantó por el grito de su cuñada y se llevó el recipiente de café a los labios, bebiéndolo frenéticamente. Craig levanto una ceja ante la mención del "amante" que su novio había inventado para deshacerse de su "noviazgo" que los habitantes de ese maldito pueblo les habían impuesto.

-Entonces...-la menor de los McCormick se llevó una mano a la barbilla-¿Esta mañana llegaste e iniciaste una pelea con Tweek por eso?-el peli rojo asintió-Muy bien, ya sabemos por qué y con qué motivo peleaban. Pero aún no está claro cómo se inició todo.

Todos voltearon a ver a la vez a un peli negro que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de un gótico. Georgie rodó los ojos antes de darle un codazo a su pareja, para que entendiera que el que lo miraran, era porque tenía algo que decir.

-¡Auch!-el canadiense se quejó alejándose un poco del otro peli negro.

-Sigues.

-Oh.-el menor de los Broflovski miro lentamente a todos-Bueno, lo que paso antes de llegar a casa fue...

Flash Back:

 _Estaba más que feliz, era uno de los mejores días de su joven vida. Ike Broflovski se encontraba en una canoa paseando junto a su bello novio. El judío había invitado al gótico a una cita en el lago y lo hizo subirse a una canoa, naturalmente el chico de delineador se quejó por estar expuesto al sol, pero el otro ya había pensado en eso y le compro una sombrilla para cubrirse, de color negro obviamente. Mientras el oji azul remaba con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, Georgie tomaba tranquilamente en un termo lleno de café negro, con la otra mano sujetaba la sombrilla siendo cuidadoso de que el sol no lo tocara demasiado._

 _-Anochecerá en un rato. ¿Quieres ir al cine después?-pregunto el judío mirando con ojos soñadores al gótico._

 _Tenían_ _que entender que él amaba demasiado al otro, pero ahora se comportaba con mayor entusiasmo por que hace mucho que no tenía unos momentos a solas con su querido novio. Y todo por culpa de esas estúpidas asiáticas, Ike jamás creyó que llegara a odiar tanto a alguien, pero desde hace días las chicas interrumpían sus citas con el chico de gustos oscuros, y además tendían a llevárselo dejándolo como un desgraciado en medio de las citas. Pero hoy no lo iba a permitir, después de haber prácticamente atosigado a su pareja, se auto-proclamo su guardaespaldas y pudo evitar que la asiáticas se lo llevaran en todo el día, y ante su victoria había invitado al gótico a un paseo y a lo que surgiera._

 _Georgie dio un suspiro dejando de beber su preciado café negro para mirar al emocionado judío._

 _-Solo si yo escojo la película._

 _Ike disimulo muy bien el escalofrió que le refectorio la columna, su novio tenía unos gustos muy "especiales" en las películas. Solo esperaba no tener pesadillas._

 _-Claro, no hay problema. Pero yo escogeré los dulces y..._

 _-¡AHÍ ESTA!-ambos peli negros dieron un respingo ante el grito que interrumpió al oji azul, claro que el de negro logro disimularlo mejor._

 _Un grupo de chicas se aproximaron a la joven pareja que seguían paralizados viendo como las mujeres se subían a otras canoas y remaban hasta colocarse a su lado. En ese momento Ike entro en alerta. ¡No se llevarían a Georgie otra vez!. Se levantó cual resorte y comenzó a remar con todas sus fuerzas, él tendría su cita quieran o no. El otro joven solo se aferró a los lados de la canoa ante la velocidad con la que remaba su novio, las chicas al ver que su presa intentaba huir, también pusieron la misma fuerza y pronto les dieron alcance a la otra canoa. Una de las asiáticas estiro el brazo y tomo al gótico por el cuello de la camisa jalándolo a su canoa._

 _-¡Demonios!-profirió con odio el de negro, llamando la atención del judío._

 _Ike se volteo y alcanzo a tomar a su novio por la cintura antes de que se lo quitaran por completo._

 _-¡Carajo, devuélvanmelo!-reclamo tirando del otro._

 _-¡No!. ¡Él y su amigo arruinaran a Creek y no lo vamos a permitir!, ¡Jalen!-grito una de ellas dando la orden._

 _Se enfrascaron en una lucha donde Ike y las chicas trataban al gótico como si fuera un juguete, Georgie solo podía intentar zafarse profiriendo maldiciones y groserías. Y entonces paso...las asiáticas consiguieron quitarle el novio al judío...Ike solo atino a abrir los ojos con sorpresa al ver como se llevaban a su pareja y él caía lentamente al agua por la inercia de ya no estar tirando de nada. Cuando logro nadar a la superficie de nuevo, enfureció al ver como las chicas de su escuela se iban mientras ataban a un más que colérico Georgie._

 _-¡ME LLEVA EL DIABLO!-grito enojado._

Fin del Flash Back:

Todos en el patio miraron a las chicas que se mostraron ligeramente avergonzadas por ser expuestas. Ike pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su pareja abrazándolo y Georgie solo quería meterse en un maldito hoyo, su novio no tenía por qué estar ventilando su relación a una bola de conformistas.

-Por eso llegaste mojado.-comento Kyle sintiéndose realizado, temía que su hermano hubiera agarrado un refriado por llegar así anoche.

-Están locas.-declaro Craig mostrando su dedo a las chicas que se ofendieron pero lo olvidaron cuando vieron al rubio jalando levemente la manga de Tucker pidiendo más café.

Una de las chicas se acercó al círculo y dio la cara por todas sus compañeras.

-¡Teníamos que hacerlo!-señalo al gótico-¡Él es conspirador de ese idiota que logro que Creek terminaran una vez!

-¡Pero no por eso me tienen que quitar a Georgie!-le reclamo el canadiense.

-¡Cierren la puta boca!-grito Ruby volviendo a infundir el silencio-Hagan que esto sirva de algo y digan algo claro.

El único gótico presente dio un suspiro y se dispuso a hablar, joder, como odiaba a los conformistas.

-Hace dos semanas vinieron estas retrasadas y...

-¡Hey!-se quejaron las chicas.

-Cállense. Decía que vinieron y...

Flash Back:

 _Georgie se encontraba junto a su grupo que eran conocidos por los conformistas como "niños góticos", la única mujer del grupo estaba escribiendo otro poema en su libreta, Dylan revisaba la música de su teléfono y el menor de ellos miraba un arbusto no muy lejos de ellos._

 _-Saben que nos están observando, ¿verdad?-pregunto la pareja del menor Broflovski viendo como una chica caía por un lado del arbusto y una mano la ayudaba a "esconderse" de nuevo._

 _-Claro que sí, pero no le vamos a dar el gusto a esas locas conformistas.-le respondió el de mechón rojo sin despegar la vista del teléfono._

 _Georgie asintió ante la respuesta y miro a todos lados ligeramente confundido._

 _-¿Donde esta...?_

 _-Fue por cigarrillos.-se le adelanto Henrietta trazando un corazón negro en una esquina de su libreta._

 _El menor se quedó callado aceptando eso y se levantó tomando su mochila, ambos góticos lo vieron y le interrogaron con la mirada._

 _-Iré al gimnasio._

 _Ambos asintieron, sabían que el menor de su grupo no iba por gusto, solo iba para ver a su novio judío que se alegraba de ver al gótico presenciar sus partidos. Henrietta y Dylan tenían un mutuo respeto con el menor Broflovski que se lo había ganado a pulso al cuidar muy bien de Georgie. Mientras tanto, el chico se dirigía al gimnasio tratando de ignorar los nada silenciosos pasos de las chicas que lo seguían intentando pasar inadvertidas, si querían molestar, más vale que fuera en otro momento, si llegaba tarde, Ike se deprimiría y prácticamente lo arrastraría para el siguiente partido. Pero su línea de pensamientos se vio cortada cuando fue acorralado contra un árbol de un momento a otro, eran las chicas que lo seguían y habían hecho un círculo alrededor de él y el árbol._

 _-¡Dile a ese maldito amigo tuyo que deje el Creek en paz!-chillo una de ellas con el ceño fruncido._

 _El peli negro levanto una ceja confundido, podían especificar o por lo menos decir el nombre de a quien se referían._

 _-No sé de qué hablan._

 _-¡No te hagas el chistoso, hablamos del innombrable!_

 _El pequeño de ojos grises comenzó a carburar de a que se referían, habían dicho de Creek, y si mal no recordaba, eran los maricas que declararon su homosexualidad en la primaria, un sociópata y un adicto al café. Pero aun así no sabía que pintaba él en todo esto, le dijeron de su amigo que molestaba a la pareja, pero tendría que ser alguien de la misma edad que ellos, y Georgie solo conocía a tres personas con esa edad, descartaba a Henrietta por que hablaban de un chico, pero a la vez dudaba tanto que se refirieran a Ethan y Dylan. El gótico volvió a fijar la vista en las locas y declaro:_

 _-Sigo sin saber de qué hablan. Me valen mierda y ya me tengo que ir.-le dio un manotazo a la chica que lo acorralaba y se fue tranquilo retomando su camino hacia el gimnasio._

 _Y nada lo espero para lo que paso después...las chicas lo secuestraron y le aplicaron un interrogatorio a la antigua...se perdió el partido del canadiense...carajo, ahora tendría que soportar su tristeza y disculparse._

Fin del Flash Back:

Todas las mujeres comenzaron a silbar mirando a diferentes lados mientras trazaban círculos en el suelo con el pie. Ike tenía los ojos en blanco y el gótico podía apreciar como lentamente le salía humo de la cabeza a su novio. Se estaba enojando. Karen y Ruby solo voltearon a ver a las chicas mientras negaban con la cabeza.

-Ok, ok, ok. Entonces...-Filmore captó la atención de todos-Stan y Criag se peleaban por que vieron que Kyle y Tweek se peleaban, y ellos lo hacían, porque él...-señalo al peli rojo-...defendía a su hermano, y él...-señalo al nervioso rubio-...creyó que conspiraba con el ex-amante de Craig. Bien, luego, Ike está enojado porque las asiáticas le roban a cada momento a Georgie y arruinan sus citas, y Georgie, es constantemente secuestrado por ellas, porque conoce a ese fulano. Ok, hasta ahí lo entendí yo.

Las asiáticas asintieron ante la explicación y volvieron a señalar al menor de los góticos.

-¡Todo es por culpa de tu amigo!-grito una de ella.

El señalado solo rodó los ojos.

-¿Cual amigo?

Las chicas parecieron incrédulas por unos segundos, pero recordaron que jamás se dijo el nombre de quien había iniciado todo este enredo, en parte se les había olvidado, y en otra parte era porque no querían decir ese sucio nombre arruina relaciones.

-¡Michael!

El silencio volvió a reinar en el patio, Craig casi se daba un "facepalm" y a Tweek comenzó a darle tics en el ojo derecho. Tucker avanzo hasta posicionarse frente a las asiáticas con una mirada que podría dejar helado a cualquiera.

-Escúchenme bien, idiotas, pero escuchen bien.-frunció el ceño-Michael, no existe. Solo fue un maldito invento de Tweek, nunca existió ni existe esa persona.

Las mujeres dieron un paso atrás del temor, pero nuevamente todo fue interrumpido.

-Ahí te equivocas.

Craig y toda la escuela voltearon a ver al pequeño gótico que había sacado una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo para fumar, cajetilla que fue arrebatada por Ike antes de que el otro la abriera, Georgie solo gruño y miro a todos.

-Si existe Michael.

Toda la escuela se sorprendió, carajo, ¿existía o no? Stan se pellizco el puente de la nariz como solía hacerlo cuando estaba estresado.

-Entonces, ¿quién es Michael?-pregunto el de pompón rojo ya harto de esto.

-Soy yo.

Todo mundo dirigió la vista a los góticos recién llegados, aunque nadie sabía cunado llegaron exactamente. Henrietta, Dylan y Ethan miraban la escena formada sin interés, él más alto de los tres camino hasta Georgie y le dio un suave golpecito al cigarrillo que portaba en los labios, el gótico menor señalo con sus ojos a su novio y el de bastón suspiro sacando una cajetilla de su gabardina. Tomo uno de los cigarros y lo deposito en la boca del menor aun ante la molestia del canadiense, se dio la vuelta y encaro a toda la escuela.

-¿Tu eres Michael?-pregunto un aun incrédulo Kenny. Butters seguía frotándose los nudillos con nerviosismo.

-Sí.

-Pero...-Stan lucia desconcertado-...pensé que te llamaban Ethan.

El chico cerró los ojos dándole una profunda calada a su cigarro antes de expulsar el aire con lentitud.

-Es mi segundo nombre.

-Nosotras...-una de las asiáticas comenzó diciendo-...pensábamos que Michael era él.-señalo al gótico del mechón rojo.

Dylan solo rodó los ojos. Siempre supo que las niñas eran unas idiotas.

-Estúpidas.-dijo solo siendo escuchado por Henrietta.

-¿Desde cuándo están aquí?-pregunto Georgie.

Michael arremango un poco su gabardina para ver el reloj negro en forma de calavera que portaba en su muñeca.

-Como 10 minutos. Cuando el judío se puso a balbucear que tu novio llego mojado.-contesto con desinterés.

-¡Hey!-se quejó el peli rojo.

Las asiáticas se vieron unas a otra nerviosamente.

-Oww...-emitieron lastimeramente antes de que comenzaran a dispersarse con rapidez, conocían la reputación del "nuevo" Michael, y nadie querría meterse con él, sobre todo por el escarmiento que les daría al secuestrar a uno de sus amigos.

Los góticos y los chicos apreciaron como las mujeres huían rápidamente dándose de vez en cuando empujones por salir del patio antes. Michael solo lanzo su cigarro al suelo y lo apago pisándolo.

-Cobardes.-murmuro Dylan.

Tweek estaba por decir algo, porque, joder, frente a él estaba el maldito que había inventado y resulto ser verdad. ¡Seguramente había venido para reclamar a Craig y apartarlo de su vida para entregárselos al gobierno para que experimentaran con él, y se quedaría solo, ya no tendría a su novio ni alguien que lo proteja de los gnomos roba calzoncillos, ya solo le quedaban tres pares!. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de reclamar, su boca fue detenido por su novio que se la tapo con la mano y solo le negó lentamente, no quería armar algo más y ya estaba hasta los huevos de este enredo.

Todos se vieron unos a otros, y comenzaron a dispersarse lentamente, ya no tenían nada que hacer. Stan se dirigió a la enfermería junto con Kyle que ya no tenia deseos de pelear con nadie, Criag fue jalado por su nervioso novio al mismo lugar ya que no le podía llevar la contraria a su novio, Clyde y Token se dirigieron al interior de la escuela para que el afroamericano le explicara lentamente al otro de que trato ya que el castaño perdió el hilo de todo, Cartman comenzó a celebrar que tenía todo grabado en vídeo y podría subirlo a internet para hacerse famoso en youtube, Kenny llevo a Butters a los baños para "saludar" a la mañana con una buena sesión de "caricias". Los menores solo caminaron hasta el gimnasio porque su siguiente clase era educación física, se habían perdido la primera hora en esa estúpida pelea. Ike le dio un rápido beso en la mejillas a su gótico novio diciéndolo que lo esperaría en los vestidores para cambiarse, saludo también a los amigos de su pareja agitando la mano y se retiró, dejando solos a los góticos.

Henrietta saco su libreta y comenzó a recitarle a Dylan el poema que acababa de hacer. Michael saco su encendedor de su gabardina y prendió el cigarro de Georgie, el menor solo le dio una calada y se dejó revolver el cabello por el mayor. El de bastón sonrió ligeramente, porque el no solo era el amigo del pequeño gótico.

Michael era real.

Michael era el líder de los góticos.

Michael era Ethan.

Michael era la persona que admiraba Georgie.

Michael era como el hermano que nunca tuvo el novio de Ike.

Y Georgie también representaba un hermano menor para él.

-¡¿POR QUE NO ESTÁN EN SUS CLASES?!-se escuchó el grito del director PC.

Los góticos se echaron a correr así como algunos chicos que seguían en el patio. Se habían perdido la primera clase, y eso era algo que el director no iba a tolerar. Mierda.


End file.
